Conventional wireless networks typically include one or more wireless base stations to provide mobile communication devices access to a remote network such as the Internet.
One type of base station is a so-called CBSD (Citizen Broadband Radio Service Device). Such a device uses bandwidth (such as one or more wireless channels) allocated from a CBRS (Citizens Band Radio Service) to support communications with one or more mobile communication devices.
Typically, the one or more wireless channels is allocated to the wireless base station via a so-called SAS (Spectrum Access Service). For example, a base station can be configured to communicate and register with a conventional SAS to receive notification of the wireless bandwidth allocated for use.
Subsequent to allocation, the wireless base station then uses the allocated bandwidth to provide one or more communication devices access to a remote network such as the Internet.